Maybe It's Not Too Late
by Felicity Dream
Summary: AU elements, some written before certain episodes were aired. Abby and Nigel are together. What happens when Nigel is doing something that affects their relationship? Please Review! Pairings: Mostly 15, 34, 30c5, and adding ChadAbby. Sorely needs to be rewritten.
1. Hardest Thing

Disclaimer: One word FANFICTION 

BTW they still live in the tree house. Only they're not in KND. Also Abby is Nigel's girlfriend, but something will happen. I'm not telling either :p

You'll just have to read.

Maybe It's Not Too Late 

Abby was late to the meeting. When she arrived downstairs, Nigel was waiting for her. He looked up with nervous eyes as she reached him. "Hey. Where is everyone else?" If possible he looked even more nervous than before. He reached for the remote and turned the stereo on. A soft melody played out.

He stood right in front of her before grabbing her hands. Words streamed through his mouth as he started to sing. 

_We both know I shouldn't be here_

_This is wrong_

_And baby it's killing me, it's killing you_

_And both of us trying to be strong…_

_I got somewhere else to be_

_Promises to keep_

_Someone else who loves me and trusts me fast asleep…_

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me and she deserves better than that_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied and my hearts not free_

_We're not meant to be…_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you…_

_We will meet again_

_Fate is a place and time_

_So you can go on with your life_

_I got to be cruel to be kind_

_Like Dr. Savago_

_All my love I'll be sending and you will never know_

_'Cause there can be no happy ending…_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied and my hearts not free_

_We're not meant to be…_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you…_

_Maybe another time… another day…_

_As much as I want to I can't stay_

_I made up my mind _

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me and she deserve better than that._

_It's the hardest I'll ever have to do _

_To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what mean to me_

_When my hands are tied and my hearts not free_

_We're not meant to be…_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you…_

By now Abby had tears running down her face. Nigel turned and even though Abby couldn't see it a tear ran down his face as he walked away. 


	2. Friends Are There

Disclaimer: "The Hardest Thing" is from 98* degrees. Mr. Warburton, Mo Willems, and whoever owns KND.

Maybe It's Not Too Late 

Chapter 2

Abby stood there for a while until she started to move mechanically to her room. She plopped on her bed and curled into a ball. Her tears became even more rapid and her sobs louder. Outside, rain had started and then a full out storm. _'We'll always be together, Abby…' _Those words echoed in her head. 'Together…' Liar.

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed. Their sounds blocked out her crying so no one would bother her. This was after all the first time she had cried since she was a baby. It was so sudden that her privacy was interrupted.

"Abby! Want to play the new Rainbow Monkey video game? Abby?"

Kuki stopped when she caught a glance on the still figure on the bed. Slowly she walked to her friend and sat down. Her hands moved to comb through Abby's hair and she brought her friend up in a hug. "Hey now… Don't cry. The Abby I know doesn't cry."

"She died."

"…How so?"

"When Nigel left me…"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Kuki…"

"Well, he's fool. You don't need him and you certainly can get over this." 

"Kuki…"

"Come on! Let's do something to distract you. I don't like the way you're acting."

"…"

"Ugh! You leave me no choice."

Soon enough Kuki was pulling Abby's arm all the way outside. The storm had stopped and puddles were all around. Abby heard a splash followed by a loud "WHEE!" She saw Kuki in one of the puddles drenched from shins to feet and sprinkled at the top. Soon Kuki was jumping from puddle to puddle. Abby was dragged into this little game and both were having fun with a happy light in their eyes, although one more so then the other.

Now even though it was short it was a chapter out, right? Anyway, a little 3/5 bonding. And there is no relationship between the two. I hope you enjoyed! Remember, review please!


	3. You Are An Idiot

Disclaimer: Not even! I have no money to buy, to be sued for, and certainly not for the Ownership.

KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and etc.

"You idiot!" Wallabee was livid. One of his best friends had broken up with, in his opinion (and quite certainly some other people…), his perfect match. "Why the hell would you do something so _stupid_?" Nigel was speechless. He was sitting here being lectured and he was quite honestly getting even more wary of his friend. In a corner, was Hoagie who was lost in thought. He was brainstorming ideas of getting Abby and Nigel together. Later he'd probably bring in help.

"Look, it was my choice and believe me when I say I have reason. I won't tell it either." He added as he looked at both of their faces. He seriously didn't know why though. Why did he do it? 

 It was very cold and he was tired. Dragging his feet through the snow was easily becoming hard. He searched everywhere for his ice sanctuary. It was soon spotted a couple of blocks away. To his relief he remembered that he had lit a fire earlier on. Iciness was inflicted upon him as soon as he reached the door, but since he was used to it he really didn't feel it much. Once inside he got the shock of his life. "Hello 30C. I think you and I need to talk."


	4. Little Plans and Small Plans

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything named KND. You know whom they belong to.

"Chad, what's up?" 30c asked his unexpected guest. "Nothing much. Just wondering why you're still living in this ice cabin. And why you still don't go by your real name." The once numbuh 247 replied back.

"How _wonderful._ First, I don't have anywhere else to go. Second, I don't know it. I've been called 30c for so long, I've forgotten it. Now why are you really here for?" 

"I was wondering if you'd actually like to go somewhere nice and warm. Perhaps somewhere near others who are like you and can't get over the fact that they no longer are in KND." Now this was a surprise. "Oh really? Where would that be?" "Somewhere near the old numbuhs 1,2,3,4 and 5." "Are you kidding? Sure. That'd be great!"

"Kuki." "…"

"Kuki." "…"

"Kuki!" "What?"

"Do you what to go out to eat?" "Yeah sure." 

"Where?" "…"

"Kuki?" "...zzzzZZZ…"

"Ugh, some friend you are." "I know."

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" 


	5. 30c Is Coming To Town

**Disclaimer: I have $40. I'm almost, almost there! (_Right_…)**

Maybe It's Not Too Late 

**Abby was just milling around the tree house when she was rammed into. Both of them fell backwards and landed in an uncomfortable "_position". _She looked up and into the eyes of her ex. **

They both blushed and Nigel stood up. He had held out a hand and she accepted it. Then, Nigel muttered an apology and quickly left. Abby eyes started watering. 'Why is he running away? So, we can't even be friends?'  Her tears started to stream down her face. 

**She swiped at them furiously and became determined. He was _not_ going to do this to her. If he could move on so could she. There was no way she was going to be moping around like she's been doing. Now if only she knew how she was going to do that.**

**30c was excited. He was going to be able to go meet the others again. Maybe even see Numbuh 3, too…**

**He continued packing he's stuff. Everything in fact. There was no way he was coming back here. He'd probably go and crash at the others. After all, they could make room.**

**With a satisfied smile, he grabbed his suitcase and waited for Chad to come back. It would only be a matter of time before he could see Numbuh 3. Certainly she would be even cuter than before. He could only wait until he had finally have a chance to woo her. **


	6. Arriving and Bunking

**Disclaimer: I'm stuck at $160….**

Maybe It's Not Too Late 

Staring at the tree house, 30c smirked. He casually walked into it and waited for the current residents to recognize him. 

**However, only Numbuh 5 was inside. It was great to see a familiar face even if it wasn't Numbuh 3. **

**He cleared his throat and she whipped around from her spot at watching t.v. **

**"30c? Oh my God! How are you? Do you want anything to eat? Are you thirsty? Wait a second. What are you doing here?" 30c shook his head. "Not much. Though, I fancy a stay here." **

**""Oh really? Well Ni-…Nigel's upstairs." 30c arched an eyebrow at her weak tone. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Are you that pleased to see me?" **

**She offered a weak smile and ran into her room. There were soon soft sobs heard from behind the door to her room as he past it to he continue to climb up the stairs to meet with ex-Numbuh 1.**

**When he reached the room, he knocked. "Go away!" Yelled a muffled voice from the other side of the door. 30c sighed and opened the door. **

**The place was a mess. Nigel was sitting in front of a computer, just glaring at the scene. His eyes were a bit red and he look very worse for wear. **

**"Say, you all right? You look like you got ran over." Nigel turned to look at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Wha-…No, I'm just fine." Nigel quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. **

**30c smiled and shook hands with him. "I need a place to stay. Can I stay here for a while?" Nigel smiled and shook his head.**

**"Just a matter of where you sleep. I can't have a roommate right now because I'm not really in a good state of mind, Wally doesn't like you still, I think, I know you like Kuki so that's out of the question, and I guess that's leaves us with Abby. Although, she's a girl…I trust that you won't be, _ahem_, misbehaving." **

**30c inwardly smirked as he thought how grown up Nigel was acting. Heck, Nigel acted like that back when he was a kid. **

**Except for the fact that it wasn't Numbuh 3, correct that, Kuki that he was bunking with, all was cool. Abby didn't seem like she was a bad companion, but she seemed emotional right now…**

**Now all he had to deal with was break the news to her about being a roomy.**


	7. Problematics

Disclaimer: I will never in my entire life own KND. I am so broke… 

**Dedicated to:                    because she/he guessed a bit of what happens in my story. Go for you!**

Maybe It's Not Too Late 

Everything was cool. Abby said it was all right and she had a cool pad. A milkshake machine and all. Very nice.

**30c looked around. He could get used to this room. There was the couch he would be using to sleep on. It looked comfy enough. He set the couch into bed mode and decided to take a little nap. **

**His mind, though, was stuck on Abby's face when he had entered the room. She looked even worse than Nigel. Her eyes puffier and tear streaks even more vivid on her face. He didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell not getting involved. It would be way too complicated. And he didn't do complex. He loved the simpleness of life. **

**Now for a bit of sleep…**

**Abby stood in front of her bed. She spread her arms and fell spread-eagled onto her bed. It was such a rough day. Nigel was causing problems for her. After all, she wanted to move on because it seemed like he didn't care anymore and he was just messing everything up.**

**He acts so differently. First, it seemed like they were actually still together, then he didn't even want to be friends. Oh, Nigel was confusing her. She just didn't know what to do. He kept giving all these mixed messages. **

**Then 30c comes. It was great to see him and all, but…Come on! A girl needs some privacy here. Especially when she just broke up with her boyfriend. And her boyfriend is being unpredictable and the girl is overemotional. Definitely needed the privacy.**

So what does Nigel think he's doing offering Abby's room? Oh, so many things to deal with…Just got to rest. In fact, read a book. Abby picked up a random book from her drawer and turned onto her back. She spent the rest of her time that afternoon reading.

**It was night already. 30c blinked his eyes awake. '_What? Man, I slept in late…Try to take a nap, end up having to just sleep.'_**

**He pushed himself up and laid staring in front of him. He plopped back down and decided to go back to asleep when some light crept into his vision. "30c? Are you awake?"**

**"Yeah. Abby? Where are you?"**

**Suddenly, he saw her in front of him. "Right here. Are you hungry? You slept the whole day away." He nodded and she led them to the kitchen. "It's too bad I don't have a mini kitchen in my room. That would just be lovely. Anyway, all we have is some leftovers." 30c grabbed a plate and then one of the leftover pizzas. It was from Pizza Hut, his favorite pizza place. Once he heated it up, they sat down. "You want a glass of milk? I'm a bit thirsty myself." He smiled at her. "Sure."**

**Once they were done and settled, they began small talk. "So, why did you move here?"**

**"Well, Chad decided that I needed to get away from my ice kingdom and actually run around outside instead of cooping myself up inside." **

**"Numbuh 247? No wonder you got out. He always gets things done. If that was on his to do list then he's probably crossed it off."**

**30c felt a twinge of jealousy as he heard her talk about Chad. Although, he didn't know why. **

**"That's probably the most accurate thing I've ever heard describing Chad. So, why were you crying?"**

**"It was…nothing."**

**"Alright, I get it. I stick to my own business. What about the others? How are they doing?"**

**"Well, Nigel's still himself. Hoagie's the same as always no matter how much he looks different. Kuki and Wallabee are going steady, I think. And those two are so embarrassing. They love each other so much, yet they don't even see it. Even if they're going out, it seems like it usually is. Those two teasing, fighting, or whatever with each other. It cute actually." **

**30c felt another twinge of jealousy, just not as much as earlier. **

**"What do you say we head in? I've finished my pizza and we're both done with our milks. I'm dead in feet. I think the jet lags gotten to me again." **

**"Right, let's go."**

**They headed up and they both missed a pair of jealous eyes. **

**When they were about to part ways, Abby to her room and 30c to the couch, 30c said, "Thanks for the food. You didn't have to remind me and all. The couch is great too. And I also wanted to say thanks for staying with me. You could've just dropped me off to eat and go back to bed. Thanks for everything, Abby."**

**She smiled at him and they both said their good nights. Soon it was just quiet in the tree house. **


	8. In Which Things Begin To Unravel

Disclaimer: I don't ownnnnn! Stop torturing me about it… Maybe It's Not Too Late 

It was a bright and early morning. Too early if you asked 30c. Everyone was down and eating breakfast and the atmosphere actually felt normal. However, 30c felt uncomfortable when Kuki and Wally started to bicker and then make up and then bicker again. It seemed it was a rather love-hate relationship on the outside, but it was clear that the two were very much fond of the other. 

**And as much as that bugged him, for some reason it bugged him more to see Nigel shooting glances at Abby. Hoagie just sat in his seat eating the pancakes that was cooked by Abby. **

**They had a system here. Each one of them took turns cooking and since Abby cooked breakfast, Nigel would be cooking lunch. Such a fascinating way the ex-operatives of KND lived. **

**30c slowly ate his food, watching the way Kuki and Wally acted, determining if he still had a chance. However, he paid more attention to Nigel and Abby for some reason. His scowl would deepen with each furtive glance Nigel would make. Soon, he completely ignored Kuki and Wally and focused on Abby and Nigel. Abby stood abruptly. "I just forgot something! Guys, I'll be back in two weeks. My mom wants me to go with her to San Francisco, CA. I know that I usually stay here when Mom goes on her business trips, but due to some complications (she looked pointedly at Nigel for a second which 30c caught) I decided to go with her. I thought it would be fun. Is that alright?"**

**Nigel opened his mouth and said, "No it's not alright and – never mind. Yeah, uh, have fun…" Kuki glared at Nigel and then turned to her friend, girl-wise. "Of course! Don't forget to get me a souvenir either. Hope you have fun!"**

**Hoagie nodded and then he went back to having this contemplating look on his face. Wally was like, "Yeah, yeah. You better be careful."  
  
**

**30c didn't get what was wrong with Nigel. First, Nigel started out angrily then his words died on his lips, like he just realize something. **

**And Abby leaving. Everyone else seemed okay with it, but Abby said she didn't normally go. What was different this time? And why did she glance at Nigel?**

**Plus, it would really suck if Abby had to go. He would actually be alone. Kuki and Wally would be spending time together, leaving him in the cold, Hoagie was bound to be working on something, and Nigel didn't seem like he wanted company at the moment. Mind made up, he followed Abby to her room while the others went into theirs. Nigel stared jealously up at the two. **

**"Hey Abby. Need help packing?"**

**Abby looked surprise for a moment then nodded, with a grateful smile. "Thanks."**

**They packed in silence and soon they were done in no time. Then 30c popped the question. "So, you think your mom would let me come with you? I mean if it's no trouble…" **

**"What? Er, I don't know. Why do you want to come?"**

**"Well, I'll be alone here since Kuki is off with her boyfriend and Hoagie will be working on something. Oh, and Nigel seems to need a bit of time alone."**

**"I guess I can try to work something out with my mom. Er, are you packed? 'Cause we're leaving in about half an hour."**

**"Half an hour? Jeez, good thing I didn't pack yet."**

**"Well then, let's go."**

And 30c picked up his bag from its spot next to the couch. They headed out and passed by the others who said goodbye. Then Kuki questioned where 30c was going. "Eh, well, I'm going to go with Abby. Different scenery, you know? I've always wanted to go to San Francisco." Nigel looked like he wanted to say something, but just scowled. They left and headed towards Abby's house. "What's up with Nigel?"

**"I don't know." Abby lied and 30c knew it. He'll find out later on. But that still doesn't mean he was getting involved. **

**He realized they had reached the richer homes and he was confused as to why they were there. Seeing the confused look on his face, Abby clarified. "I live here. My mom's a very successful businesswoman. So naturally she wanted to live somewhere luxurious, what with the money she gets. Bad part is she doesn't really have a lot of time off so she doesn't spend a lot of time around the house." '_Or around me.'_ Abby added silently in her head. "That's why I joined the KND. I was bored and had nothing to do when I just found something that made life more interesting and saved me from missing my mom too much." **

**30c's eyes widened. "Oh man! Sorry. This would probably be a time where you could just hang out with your mom on this trip and I went asked you if I can come along. I'll just go back."**

**Abby shook her head. "Mom's probably busy anyway. This is a business trip. She wouldn't have enough time for me."**

**30c nodded, though still unsure.**

**They reached the house and entered. 30c tried not to show too much surprise at the house. Abby's mom, however, was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a beautiful woman around her early 30's appeared. "Abby, dear? Are you ready? Oh. Who's this?"**

**"This is 30c, Mom." Abby saw her mother raise eyebrows at the name. She shrugged at her mother and her mother copied the move. "Hello, 30c. I'm Abby's mother. It's nice to meet you."**

**"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Lincoln." **

**"Oh, I'm not married anymore. It's Ms. now. So are you Abby's boyfriend?"**

**Abby's face turned red. "Mom! No! He's just a friend…"**

**30c nodded with her, a faint blush on his face.  However, just like those other times, he felt a tinge of sadness at that statement, though he still was not informed why he felt that way.**

**"Oh, okay." Ms. Lincoln still had that look on her face that said she knew something they didn't. **

**Abby rolled her eyes and asked the question, "Mom, is it alright if 30c can come with us?" Her mother raised an eyebrow. "With us to San Francisco? I guess. I mean I'm going to be busy and it won't be that fun for you without someone your age to hang around with." **

**30c grinned. "Thanks, Ms. Lincoln. I appreciate this."**

**And soon they set off for the airport. **


	9. The Beginning of the Vacation

Disclaimer: I am not the owner. I'm broke so please don't sue.

Maybe It's Not Too Late

The airport was as always busy. Packed and bustling, the Lincolns and 30c were pushed and shoved around trying to get near their gate. Ms. Lincoln cursed as they heard their gate number called out. They hurried and got there just in time. 

Ms. Lincoln scowled and had this severe face on. 30c shuddered and knew this was not the Ms. Lincoln he knew from earlier. This one seemed more like a drill sergeant. He looked over to Abby. She seemed used to it and even had the same face on. Suddenly, he knew that this was the game face she probably used when she was in KND. He was reminded of a saying, 'like father, like son.' In this case it was, 'like mother, like daughter.'

They looked around for their seats. Ms. Lincoln winced when the copilot announced they were ready to leave and that everyone should now be seated. She dragged the two teenagers to three empty seats and sat down and then buckled their seats.

It was going to be a long ride.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

An hour afterwards, 30c was bored. This time on the airplane was just the same as when he first got on to leave his ice haven. His eyes swept over the occupants, most of who were sleeping. He sighed and then he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He saw Abby and she smiled at him. "Want to play tic tac toe or something?" He nodded and they got to playing. 

It was only so long before they actually got bored again. "Say, Abby…how long has Kuki and Wally been together?" Abby smirked and leaned back in her chair while closing her eyes. 

"On our last mission, we were at a lost as to what would happen afterwards. Wally amazingly broke down and admitted that he didn't know what he would do without any of us. Kuki comforted him and I think it was that moment that Wally finally got the courage to kiss her. Lovely moment, really."

30c nodded and he leaned back too. It was a question he didn't actually care for anymore. Kuki and Wally looked good together. They didn't need any trouble from him. 

However, he was now bored out of his mind. He didn't want to sleep, but it seemed he would soon have to. He felt something drop on his lap. It was a cd player and two cd cases. He looked up to see Abby still smirking and she gave a little wave. He smiled gratefully at her and put on the head phones. Abby went to sleep. 

He looked through the cases and put in a cd of an artist he liked. It was going to be a long while after all.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Abby felt someone wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry image of 30c. "Get up. We're here. Your mom is out already. She had a call." Abby nodded and got up. She grabbed her bag while 30 c grabbed his. She led the way out of the plane and into the San Francisco airport where they weaved in and out of the crowd until finally they had a glimpse of Abby's mom over at the luggage pick up. 

They headed over there and saw that she was still talking to someone over the phone while still looking for their other bags. When they reached her they helped look out for their other things. When they finally spotted it, Ms. Lincoln was done talking with whomever. When they grabbed it Ms. Lincoln led them to a cab outside. She still had on a scowl, although it sure wasn't from determination. No, it was more like _frustra_tion.

It was in silence that they were in while on the way to their hotel. The darkness of the night did no help at all for the lethargic mood.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Upon reaching it, Ms. Lincoln quickly did all the necessary things needed i.e. paid for the room, got the keys, and got a bell boy. It was a fast session up to their room and they wasted no time and started packing. When that was done, Abby's mother announced some rather bad news.

"Abby ,dear. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to spend any time with you. My schedule's a bit busy. And that starts tomorrow." Abby just smiled. "It's alright, Mom. No biggie. I'll just hang out with 30c." 

"Okay then. I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom. If you need me…" As soon as she left, Abby let out a loud sigh. She plopped onto her bed. 30c did the same onto his bed and turned to lean on his elbow so he could look at her. "Hey, it's cool, right? We'll just rent a car and drive around. I'm sure she'll find _some_ time." Abby looked over at 30c. "Yeah, I guess. I'm tired. I'm not even going to get into my pajamas. See you tomorrow, 30c."  And as soon as the last word fell from her mouth, she was asleep.

30c rolled his eyes. '_Guess she was really tired…'_

He decided to go to sleep as well. He wondered how the two weeks would go. And that was his last thought as he fell asleep.

A/n: Okay, people. I know I said this was going to be a 1/5 story, but I decided to have two different endings with 1/5 and 30c/5. Why? Because I was feeling a bit intrigued by the idea of it since no one else had done it. But I didn't want to just change the story like that, not when a lot of people thought it would be 1/5.  So, both pairings will be starred in this fic. And so, everyone…say hello to the first 30c/5 fic!

P.S. the next couple of chapters will deal with 30c/5. I promise to get to the 1/5 moments soon for all you fans of it.


	10. China Love

Disclaimer: I broke, I don't own, I am just an ordinary person. I wish I were rich, I hope that will be soon, but I know that will never happen.

Maybe It's Not Too Late

Everything was hurried. Ms. Lincoln was bustling around, trying to get her shoes on and talk on her cell at the same time. Abby just rolled her eyes and continued to play catch by herself. All this was watched in curiosity by 30c. 

30c and Abby was left alone when Ms. Lincoln left without so much as a goodbye, still talking (more like arguing now) on the phone. Abby sighed. "Later, Mom." 30c looked over to Abby and she just shrugged back at him. 

"So…what do you want to do? I mean, I know that we said we should just drive around, but this is a city. Cars are everywhere and the place is filled with people." 

"Want to walk around China Town?"

"The what?" 

Abby quirked an eyebrow up. "You don't know China Town? Now we definitely have to go." 

30c okayed and they were off to China Town.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

30c and Abby were amazed at the crowds of people that surrounded them. China Town was busy to the extreme and people were buying food, clothes, etc. It was a fact for them to know how hungry they became at the sight of many people buying and eating food. Seeing the food was mouthwatering. 

It was hard to resist, but they would wait 'til night. They ate breakfast and lunch at the hotel anyway. But a snack could do…

After purchasing some dim sum, the two started their walk around. They purchase some more things, Abby bought a card deck and 30c bought some anime videos. Looking for entertainment, they went to all sorts of places. To museums and shops, libraries and even more shops, parks (shops!), and the city hall. Heck, they've been all over the city.

One thing's for sure, Abby was glad she finally found one guy on the entire planet that shopped as much as she did. And all they could hear was the sound of the money making  that "Ching! Ching!" for a while.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Man! Did you see how much we spent? We went crazy. Hahaha!" 30c was shocked that he went and got a lot of things. Yes, though he was a guy, he liked to shop. But he limited all of the things he'd like to buy. Didn't buy too much, but enough to satisfy him. Though, one could question how it was possible he could shop when he's been isolated in an ice cave…30c had his ways.

"Are you kidding? It was all worth it to find someone to shop with! Sure Kuki comes once in a while, but she's more into being with Wally at times. This was fun. And I could've never have guess that you'd like to shop so much."

It was night and they were done for the day. They were exhausted and it didn't help that they had so much bags and packages.  Then, there was also the fact that they were famished. In the end, they decided room service was in order. 

Ms. Lincoln had not yet appeared and Abby was starting to get a little irritated. 30c saw this and suggested a game of cards while they waited for the food. First they played a round of WAR and then Speed. Of course, it was a shame that there weren't any more people there so they could play Black Jack 21 or Bullshit. Just as they finished one last game of Speed, there was a knock. They grinned at each other. 

Soon, they were surrounded by ice cream, popcorn, candy, and seafood platters. They ate it while popping in one of the animes 30c bought. 

In the middle of the movie, they fell asleep. There were laying on the floor, food around them and the TV still going. Abby was draped over 30c's lap and he was leaning against their bed. That was how they were found when Ms. Lincoln finally came home 3 hours later at 2:30 am. She smiled at the picture and got ready for bed. She's definitely not going to even attempt to pick them up. They were sure to be heavy if the food around them was any indication. So, it was straight to bed for her. 

A/n: Another chapter done for this story. Plus, I'm going to try to write a one-shot with Chad/Abby [247/5]. I wanted to be the first person to write that pairing. So, look out for it.

P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And to those Nigel fans, don't worry he's coming back soon. 


	11. A Day of Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, 30c or anyone else. Really I don't. **_Starts becoming nervous_**. Please believe me…I don't want to die! **_Looks pointedly at lawyers armed with very high tech guns_**. And the Nation's thing…_**starts listing off things**. _

Warning: Brief mention of alcohol. Very brief.

Maybe It's Not Too Late

Morning aroused and with it was one of the two teens previously sleeping. 30c woke first and his eyes widen. He felt like slapping himself. What if Abby's mother saw them like this? All over each other. Abby sleeping on his lap and him letting his hands roam to her hair. But her hair was awfully nice, he mused, as he played with her hair. So soft and silky. The sun made it seem very shiny.

He blinked and wondered where the hell those thoughts came from. He hands froze and a piece of her hair was caught in his hands. Really, did he eat something or drink something last night to influence his mind? Because he would never have dreamed of being in this position or thinking the things he did.

"Hello there. Finally woke up, did you?" 30c whipped his head around and stared at Ms. Lincoln. He opened and closed his mouth and just couldn't find any words to say to her. He was sure he looked like a fish or something. And besides, what can you say to the mother of the girl you know your becoming to like? Of the same girl who was in your lap? 30c would like to know.

"Please, as long as you didn't coerce my daughter into having sex then I have no problem with you sleeping together." 30c blushed and his face turned into an imitation of a tomato. Then double meanings hit him and he was suddenly blushing even harder which he thought was impossible.

Ms. Lincoln smirked. "Now dear, why don't you wake up my darling daughter and we could go out into town and see the famous park I've been hearing about. Unless you've already gone there?"

"No, Ms. Lincoln. We went to other parks but not that one. We were going to save that for today. But I'm sure Abby would love for you to come. She tells me how she'd wish you'd stop working enough to spend some time with her. I'd bet she'd love it if you came." Of course, Abby didn't say all _that _but 30c could tell. Although, he was being nosy doing all this and prying into their business.

Ms. Lincoln smiled. "Just wake her up."

* * *

30 minutes later and they were ready to go. Sandwiches, drinks, snacks, and desserts were all packed and they were all chatting it up telling each other about their day from yesterday. There were loud exclamations coming from the teens, things like "No! I am so not a pig!" "You keep telling yourself that, Abby. See Ms. Lincoln, she _snatched _the crab puff from _my_ hand and stuffed it into _her_ mouth. It was so unfair." And a couple of smacks, mostly from Abby.

Finally, after their long walk to the park which had them all panting, they found the perfect spot right away and hurriedly set the blanket. They plopped down and all of them sighed very loudly.

"What a walk." 30c had to say because he honestly never had to walk like that for a long time exempting yesterday. But yesterday they were able to stop and take a rest.

"What a torture device that walk would make." Now, Ms. Lincoln was a businesswoman and there wasn't much she couldn't do but taking very long walks was definitely not one of them.

"…" The other two looked over to find Abby snoring away. 30c snorted and grabbed a sandwich. He threw it smacked dabbed into her face and Abby shot up like an arrow. "Eh?" The others rolled their eyes and grabbed their food. They ate the food in silence, taking in all the beautiful sites around them and just basically enjoying everything.

They just didn't see Abby sneak into the basket and retrieve something. "MOM! You didn't tell me you had Nation's chocolate pie!" Ms. Lincoln blinked as her daughter opened the box and had herself a VERY large piece in a matter of seconds. "You know you have to save some of that for us too, honey." Abby blinked owlishly at her mother and turned to look at a smirking 30c. "Pig."

"AM NOT!"

* * *

Time flew by and soon it was time to go home soon. They had everything packed and it was just a matter of time before they were heading back home. But Abby and 30c decided to have some last minute fun before it was time.

They rode around in the car and finally went down the winding road. Famous for being very dangerous and for being wound up. That didn't really make much sense…

Afterwards, they had a bit of a drink. Stolen of course. They were a bit giggly when they finally came to their room. The door was opened and it looked like Abby's mother wasn't there again. Abby frowned. 30c noticed the look.

"Hey now. Don't be so glum." He giggled and grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around, shutting the door and coming into the room. She giggled with him and they fell to the floor. Suddenly, the image of being with Nigel in this same position appeared in her mind. But this time she didn't feel uncomfortable or upset.

Suddenly, 30c's face loomed very close to hers and she felt her face heat up. She closed her eyes and felt his lips close in on hers.

"Oh wow. Sorry to interrupt." The two shot up and scrambled away from each other. Abby's mom raised an eyebrow on the two and shrugged. She got ready for bed and slept like a log. The teens were still on the floor. They stared at each other in amazement. "Er, well. Shall we get to bed?" Was the only thing 30c could say. Quietly, the two got ready for bed as well and fell asleep just as quickly, acting like nothing happened.

* * *

A/n: And that's it for now! More soon, I hope. Please review!

Response to reviews:

Nicci: Glad you think 30c and Abby is a cute couple. I do too after writing some cute things about them. And I promise to keep on writing chapters for this little ficcie of mine.

kyori-chan: Sorry! I had something else in mind and I switched up the numbers.

Sorry if I missed anyone. I tried to make sure I got everyone that reviewed but maybe I just did the latest reviewers. That didn't make sense…Let's just say it all has something to do with folders and the review alert…


	12. Without A Fight

Disclaimer: Inserted.

Maybe It's Not Too Late

It was a bit quiet on the way back. Ms. Lincoln couldn't fathom why the two teenagers were being awkward and silent. Once they were home, jet lag seemed to have no effect on the two teens and Ms. Lincoln shrugged at them. She went straight to sleep, figuring they would solve their issues on their own. If not, they knew they could always come to her.

However, the teens went straight to the tree house. They really felt no need for any talk soon so they went on in silence. The bag in Abby's hand felt a little heavy but it wasn't like she could talk to –

30c took the bag from Abby without her having to ask and it was still quiet.

"Abby!" Abby felt something slam into her and she fell to the ground with the thing. She looked into 30c's face and saw a small smile. She blinked and then pushed the person off her. "Ow, Kuki! Lay off the chips, alright?" Kuki pouted and shoved Abby's shoulder. They burst into laughter and soon the others came out.

"Hey Abby!" Hoagie before Wally pushed him to the side. "Where are our souvenirs?!"

Kuki shook her head before she hopped to where Wally was standing and whacked him at the back of his head. "Don't mind him, he was only joking."

"Y-yeah. Joking."

Soon, Abby came face to face with Nigel. "Hey…I missed you." Suddenly, 30c knew something happened and he suddenly didn't want that something to happen again. The two kept staring into each other's eyes. "I missed you, too."

30c narrowed his eyes and lost his smile. Nigel was just staring and Abby…s-she was lost in Nigel's eyes. That can't be, though. '_I thought she was angry at Nigel.'_

Confusion was abound. "I have the souvenirs." Anything to breakup that stare.

It worked and Abby snapped her head to look at 30c and the others excluding Nigel ran towards 30c. "Ohhh, where? Where?" This time it was Kuki who got all excited. And in the midst of it, 30c caught a glimpse of Nigel's face. It practically screamed '_I know what your doing and you're not going to win.' _With murder as a side dish…

* * *

"And then we got all drunk and practically came home like idiots! Man, we kept laughing and laughing. We just couldn't stop." And then Abby made some motion with her hand and burst out laughing. 30c smiled and then shrugged when Kuki looked pointedly at him. "She made me drink the stuff, I swear!"

It was all laughs and talk now but from what 30c could see, Nigel wanted a little fresh airtime.

Well, he was going to get it. "You know guys, I think I need some air. Hey Nigel, why don't you join me and brief me on some of your past adventures as former operatives as Abby tells them more about the trip?" Nigel nodded and walked with him as they went out onto the balcony.

"You know, I never knew what was really going on until today. But I figured it out. You see, when I first came here Abigail had me interested in what was going on. I didn't know why it was so tense, especially around you and Abby, or why Abby was so upset all the time. And I didn't know why you looked like crap. I should have figured it out. And I did. When I saw the way you two were looking at each other. And you want to know what?

"You're not going to get her without a fight." 30c went straight to the subject never looking at Nigel. Just staring at the sunset.

"Took the words from right out of my mouth."

* * *

A/n: Again, people, I'm sorry to have it so short. And for now can all of you settle for a one-group thank you?

THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR READING THIS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	13. Chad, the Knight in Shining Armor

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.  
Story: Abby finds herself stuck in between 30c and Nigel.  
Set after the entire series.  
Spoilers: None really.  
Warnings: As of now, none.  
Pairings: Nigel/Abby/30c, Chad/Abby (sort of), and 3/4.

**Maybe It's Not Too Late** _  
Chapter Thirteen: Chad, the Knight in Shining Armor_

Abigail Lincoln had no idea what was going on. As soon as the boys got back from their talk outside, they were both eager to do nice things for her. Nigel had helped her set the table and 30c had pulled out her chair for her. More things like that happened and everyone could feel how tense everything was. Dinner had been a rather edgy event.

Don't think she didn't notice the verbal spar or the tone both were using when they were asking each other to pass something. Or the fact that they both insisted sitting next to her.

She was going to mention it when Chad came to join them.

"Hey, everyone! Whoa, someone's died…"

"Hey, Chad." Abby said dully, being the only one to say anything because Hoagie and Wally were discussing something while pointing at Nigel, 30c, and herself and then Kuki was plain concentrating on the two boys sitting on either side of Abby.

"Hey, Abby. What's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

Abby was going to talk but Chad changed his mind and gestured for her to follow him. No one noticed Chad coming and going with Abby coming with him.

"I see, 30c and Nigel are busy glaring at each and the others are focusing on those two but I don't get why?"

"I don't either but ever since they had a talk outside, they've been impossible. Nice house, by the way."

"Hmm, talk outside? I think I may know what's up. Wasn't Nigel your old boyfriend? And thanks."

"Yeah…your welcome."

"Seemingly, 30c led me to believe he liked Kuki. Kept talking about sweeping her off her feet while we were at the airport. But…I think he's in a competition with Nigel…for your heart."

Abby said nothing but stared at the wall. Chad could only see a reaction from her arms gripping her legs tighter to herself. A light bulb appeared. He had an idea.

He crept closer and wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders. Abby started and blushed, staring up at his face as she turned to face him fully. Awkwardly, she moved backwards. "What are you doing!"

By then, Chad had her stayed put and he had his face right next to hers, a grin fixed on his face. "I'm going to help you out with those two…by pretending to be your boyfriend."

Abby squeaked and Chad laughed. He backed away from her and smiled genuinely. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think!" Abby took a moment to calm herself down. "Why would I need a pretend boyfriend?"

"Well, for starters, even if they would compete for your heart, they won't be able to do anything drastic. Anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. And especially if it's me."

Abby couldn't deny the logic in that. Hesitantly…

…she agreed.

* * *

"Abby, where have you been!"

Abby cringed as Nigel began to yell at her. Something about scaring them all and etc. but it really wasn't just that, Abby would guess. If what Chad had said was true…

"Hey, lay off her, Nigel."

And 30c to the rescue. Maybe it was such a good thing Chad was going to pretend to be her boyfriend. And here comes Chad now. "What's going on?"

"Abby here disappeared on us! She just left without a word!"

"Well, that would be my fault. I wanted to spend time with my _girlfriend_." Chad stressed out. "After all, there was so much going on at the dinner table and no one notice me saying hello or anything so I decided they wouldn't notice Abby being gone for just a…little while." He had such a big smirk on his face.

30c and Nigel's mouths dropped open. 30c narrowed his eyes at his so-called _friend_ while Nigel glared at the offending person. Chad casually placed his arm around Abby's shoulders and pulled her closer, still smirking.

"I hope we weren't too much trouble, were we?"

Kuki spoke up. "Nope! Oh, Abby! You caught a good one there."

Abby couldn't stop blushing.

The three boys competing for Abby all looked at each other. Two of them with hostile looks while the last one had a smug look. This was war…

Chad couldn't help laughing in his head.

And Chad walked away with the girl they wanted in tow…

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to think being celibate is a good idea." Chad laughed at Abby and then turned serious. "Abigail Lincoln, don't you dare give up. Besides, which one do you want to be with truly?"

"I don't know. I just broke up with Nigel and he won't tell me why and 30c comes into the picture. I don't know what to feel any more. My feelings are all mixed up and confused. I don't even feel up to seeing them." Abby seemed to be holding back some tears and Chad wrapped an arm around her.

"Nigel didn't tell you why he broke up with you? That'll change…" Chad whispered the last part. He started leading her to the kitchen. He should try to make her feel better. But he couldn't help but feel a little angry that Nigel and 30c wouldn't even consider Abby's feelings about the whole thing. Although, part of the reason he wanted to pretend to be Abby's boyfriend was so that Nigel and 30c would get more motivation to get together with Abby. Now he just wanted to knock both of their heads together so some sense would finally enter their heads.

"Yeah, he won't even act like he's my friend and now that 30c is here, Nigel's done a complete 160 on me."

"Don't worry about it, Abby. I got it all handled. Say, would you to try my cooking? I've been working on a little something. It's an Italian soup, although I won't say what."

Abby grinned.

"I could deal with that."

* * *

"Abby?"

"Yeah, 30c?"

"Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you're dating…Chad?"

"…Yes."

"Why…and how?"

Easy questions. Abby had talked the last one out with Chad and the first she could just draw out from her childhood worshipping of him.

"He's so nice, heroic, smart, brave, and cute. He helped me out with Nigel. I thought I was gone without Nigel to be there with me but Chad proved me wrong."

"Since when did you guys get together?" 30c was getting this sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Just a little before you got here. It was harsh because Nigel was in the tree house everyday and I was there with him. I needed Chad there badly."

"You know, Abby, Nigel still likes you…"

She said nothing.

"…And I like you too."

Again there was no answer.

There was a song going through both 30c and Nigel's heads.

"_I wish I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish I had Jessie's girl!_

_I want Jessie's girl!_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl!_

_I wish I had Jessie's girl!_

_I want_

_I want Jessie's girl!"_

But to them it wasn't Jessie. The name had been unconsciously replaced by Chad's.

"I want Chad's girl…" 


	14. What Memories to Spare

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.  
Story: Abby finds herself stuck in between 30c and Nigel.  
Set after the entire series.  
Spoilers: None really.  
Warnings: As of now, none.  
Pairings: Nigel/Abby/30c, Chad/Abby (sort of), and 3/4.  
A/n: Wow, I finally got back into this. Eh, it's just no inspiration and seeing the same old pairings in the fandom made me lose interest. After this, it's two more chapters that are alternate endings and then it's complete. I just want to finish the fic instead of leaving it hanging. So I'd have more interest, I put in a little twist instead of having it gone along the same direction as the previous chapters. As you can tell, my writing style is a little different.

**Maybe It's Not Too Late  
**_Chapter Fourteen: What Memories to Spare_

Five years. Five years had passed. It didn't seem so long ago that Abby had remembered the triangle she had found herself in. She could remember it as clearly in her mind as if it had just happened.

They hadn't done anything.

It frustrated her beyond anything else. If they had really liked her, wouldn't they have done something? Only 30c had done so, but only on that night when he had revealed their true feelings. Years had gone by and they had done nothing else.

Perhaps she shouldn't have lied to them, pretending to be Chad's girlfriend. But did that really matter? At any point in time, they could've done something. She and Chad even decided to have a break early on in their pretending to see what the other two would do.

Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

Damned if that didn't irritate her. If they claimed they liked her so much, they should've said something. Anything. Just _anything_!

She heard of the phrase 'fight for your love' and then the opposite phrase of 'letting them go and if it's true, they'll come back.' Both phrases didn't apply. They didn't fight her, just be totally honest, and they had let her go without doing anything when she was on break with Chad. She had given them a chance. She had even told them so.

"_30c, you told me once you liked me. Were you being honest?"_

_The boy opposite her was quiet, "Yes."_

_She sighed, knowing she had to push more. She was more hesitant with Nigel, being that he hurt her and she wasn't so sure of him, so she decided to try with 30c. _

"_I don't know what to do with you two. I'm confused. I hardly really even knew you to begin with, 30c. And Nigel had just broken my heart. I don't know why I still love him, when he hurt me too much and still refuses to tell me why. I still don't even know you, and after Nigel I'm more wary. With Chad, I know him and I feel safe. But even with him I feel like I'm rushing into things."_

_30c started chewing on his bottom lip, "Abby, can we try going out once? Can I pick you up tomorrow at eight and we'll watch a late movie?"_

_Abby blinked at the sudden suggestion, but nodded slowly. _

_The next night, she sat waiting on her doorstep for a long while. She had been stood up. _

Chad had told her that 30c had been held up by Nigel, and that the both of them got into a fight that resulted in the two being knocked out. It was why 30c hadn't made it to the date. But 30c hadn't called her to confirm it and Nigel would never let his rival get an upper hand.

Pride kept both from doing anything.

Pride kept 30c from telling her, feeling ashamed at having missed their date and ashamed to show his face.

Pride of a different kind kept Nigel from moving in when his opponent was down, because his secret of why he broke up with Abby and his shame of the truth and not wanting it revealed.

She had visited them in the hospital and had told them a couple things before she broke down.

_It was pitiful. The two boys were in beds side by side, glaring intensely at each other, silent but angry. She had to speak up to say anything. _

"_I need something to say," she said quietly. _

_Their heads swung to face her, surprise registering. She steeled her resolve and began to talk again before she could be interrupted. _

"_I asked you, 30c, if you were being honest about your feelings. You told me before that Nigel felt the same. And I still haven't forgiven you, Nigel, even if I still feel strongly for you. _

"_I think you're both lying," she concluded softly. _

_Protests erupted from both of them, but she held up a hand to silence them. _

"_Both of you say you like me…but neither of you have tried to do anything about it."_

_She turned back around and left. _

Again, she had to hear from Chad that 30c was wondering what they hadn't done. How were they not doing anything?

She was frustrated. Those two had been stagnating. She didn't want to put them up against each other, but those two had already agreed they would so she hadn't really forced them. But what were they really doing, other than waiting for the other to make a move and then thwart it? And it took a long time for 30c to even make that move, and it was only after Abby had approached him first and after she and Chad decided for the break.

She couldn't keep making the first move. Maybe it's wrong to pit them against each other, but it was their decision to do so. It was wrong of them to push their feelings on her when her own feelings were confused. With them not doing anything, she can't figure out her feelings enough to deal with theirs.

Their saying the words was different from their doing anything about them.

After that, Chad asked her if she wanted him to pretend to be her boyfriend again. She was tired and lonely. She just wanted comfort from a friend and didn't want to be bothered by suitors. She didn't want 30c and Nigel to bother her. For just a while, she just wanted to be left alone and be comforted without having to deal with the issue of her love life.

At that moment she just wanted a friend so she told Chad yes.

Now five years later, she shared an apartment with Chad and still had that same arrangement from the beginning. She had told him plenty of times he could date others, but he firmly stated he was fine this way.

They were comfortable with each other and understood each other well enough by then. They were free to date others, even though they gave the title of girlfriend and boyfriend for the sake of it, to throw unwanted others off. They just never had dated anyone. They were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but sometimes it really seemed like they were.

She didn't know how she felt about that.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Chad yawned, rolling out of bed. Abby was already up and making breakfast for them both. He grinned at her, seeing it returned.

"Off to work?"

"No, practice's been called off," Chad said, seating him at the table.

"Hm, well I've got voice over today. I'll probably come home late tonight."

Actually, that worked out perfectly.

"That's fine. I'll see you tonight then."

Both 21 years of age and living together. Chad was working as coach for the little league and Abby was a voice actor for several shows. Both of them were doing just fine in their lives.

"I hear Nigel is hurrying to marry Lizzie. He doesn't seem too happy at the prospect though," Chad commented.

Abby scowled and focused harder on making the food.

"30c's working part-time on the shopping channel and I hear he works for your mom too."

Abby huffed and laid the food in front of him, turning and grabbing her bag on the way out the door.

"Sorry, got to leave. Can't be late, but I left all that food for you."

The door slammed shut behind her and Chad watched the door for minutes after.

His lips twisted into a bitter smile.

Later that night, an exhausted Abby walked into her shared apartment and was surprised to find Chad sitting at the table, and dinner laid out. All of her favorite dishes were served and she caught a glimpse of the dessert in the kitchen.

"So what's the occasion?" she grinned at her flat mate.

She flung her bag to the couch and headed to sit in front of him. She raised an eyebrow at the candles and looked amusedly at him.

"It's our fifth fake anniversary."

Color drained from her face and she stared at him in astonishment. He had never done anything like this before and she didn't know how to react to it.

He leaned forward eagerly and the bitterness in his eyes was clear to her than ever before.

"I was thinking maybe it's time to stop pretending," he said seriously. Her breath hitched in her throat. He continued as he stared into her eyes, "I know you didn't know how I felt before so now I'm being clear.

"I'm telling you how I feel, I'm being honest, and I'm doing something about it. I made the first move."

"_I just want them to do something! I can't just wait for them forever!"_

"Chad, I –"

"_I don't get them. I just don't get them at all."_

"I –"

"_I'm always making the first move! Why won't they do anything if they're honest about what they feel?"_

"I-I –"

"Abby."

She stared terrified into his eyes and she was drawn in by the warmth in them.

"_With Chad, I know him and I feel safe."_

"It's okay. I'm not forcing this on you. I'm just being honest and clear on how I feel. I wanted you to know, but you don't have to give an answer right away. You don't need to rush. I'll keep doing all the little things for you to show I care, but it's your decision and nothing changes how I'll feel or act towards you."

She stared at him and saw him smile gently at her.

"Chad…I think, maybe, I'd like to try this one more time."

His jaw almost dropped, but instead he grinned.

"Let's start this over. For real this time."

She mentally shook her head and smiled, "For real."

This time, Chad finally allowed himself to give her the kiss he really couldn't before.

Started 12/26/07 –Completed 12/27/07


End file.
